Sweet Starlight Surpise
by DarkArtemiss
Summary: With the final battle is close at hand and Dio ready to crush the Joestar line once and for all. An unexpected ally comes to play.


The usually bustling city of Cairo was deathly quiet, and Joseph could honestly say that they might have run out of luck as he looked into the face of his family's enemy. He hopefully at least had the chance to help Jotaro figure out Dio's trick before his demise, but Jotaro wasn't about to let his gramps die, so soon after Kakyoin. However, Dio was more then happy to be done with the old Joestar, and even with that annoying ripple in the way he knew just how to take care of him.

Unexpectedly, everyone was startled when the chilling silence was broken with a sound, the three men on the street turning their eyes to the direction that it was coming from.

Click-clack, click-clack, the sound of unhurried footsteps echoed into the night, the stirring noise getting closer instead of further away.

The Joestars weren't sure how to react, as this was the worst time possible for anyone to stumble upon them. Dio looked poised to unleash The World on Joesph while Jotaro had just arrived himself right behind the two. Everyone else had fled in panic, so only someone stupid or with no sense of danger would wander into this place.

Dio on the other hand was almost annoyed by the interruption before a rather delicious idea came to him. What better way to drive home how powerless the two were against him then by shredding whoever came across them to pieces. A little added despair before he tossed a knife to finish off the feeble old man.

As the shadows resided with each step they took forward, the others could see the figure was tall and built. However, as the moonlight crept over the person's face, running over upturned lips, up sharp cheekbones and thick eyebrows, Dio recoiled in disbelief and shock. It was a man, who wore a gentle smile on his face framed by tousled dark blue hair. He was dressed in a rather old fashioned tawny brown colored suit, complete with a pressed vest and dark brown tie. To both Joseph and Jotaro, it looked like some random tourist had stumbled upon them.

"Ah, forgive me for my late entrance, I had to finish a few errands before coming here." He said, his voice rather strong for how polite he sounded, bowing his head slightly in apology. The two Joestars looked over at the man then at each other, confused. Joseph had an odd feeling he had seen this man before he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Looking back at the mysterious man, Joseph scrutinized him as best he could from where he was standing, while Jotaro didn't have a clue who this was, yet he felt strangely like the man was a person to trust.

"Jojo." Dio whispers softly, still staring at the man before him. "Jojo." he repeats once more, a fervent glint appearing in his eyes, his brows furrowing and and his lips curling into a furious snarl. " _Jojo!_ " He nearly howls , his tone an odd mix of shock, anger and wonder.

The situation was getting more bizarre by the second, and Joesph nearly interjected when he realised that Dio was neither referring to Jotaro nor himself. No, he was addressing the newcomer who stood before them, whose eyes narrowed as he peered at Dio, a disapproving frown on his face. Joseph straightened up with a gasp as he finally recognized just who this man was.

"Grandfather?!" Joseph exclaimed, his eyes brightening with astonishment.

The youngest of the bunch glanced between them in bewilderment, since that couldn't possibly be his ancestor, as he's been dead since around the turn of the century, as well as the fact that Dio was currenting wearing his body.

The seemingly reborn Jonathan Joestar looked toward Joesph with a sheepish smile. "I honestly hoped our first meeting wouldn't be like this, and I would hope that you will forgive me for interrupting your fight. However, I will not stand by idly while Dio hurts the both of you even more."

Dio wasn't going to allow this farce to continue, he resolved with clenching of his fists and a tensing of his body. It had to be the work of a Stand or some sort of trick. He rushed down the man before anything else could be said and grabbed his neck. He nearly dropped the assumed imposter when he realised that the illusion was instead quite solid, warm and one tilt of the neck showed that this was indeed a Joestar's body. Before he could manage more Jonathan breaks out of the inhuman grip and jumps back gracefully, putting space between them.

"How did yo- why are yo- WHAT ARE YOU!" Dio stammers out, trying to contain his roiling emotions, as it seems that the impossible had occurred and Jonathan had risen from the dead, in all likelihood just as strong as himself.

"It will take more time than I can give to explain everything, but I can answer at least two of your questions." Jonathan says simply, "The reason of how I am here is all because you kept on dreaming about me, ironically enough."

"As for what I am… " He pauses for a moment, his eyes flicking downwards towards the dusty stone tiles of the street as he pondered the question. As he did so some sort of small mass could be seen slowly crawling up from inside his tailored jacket, several of them infact. "That is a little bit more or less complicated." He removes his jacket, shrugs off his vest and lastly loosens his undershirt. The small lumps are revealed to be bats with fox-like faces, clinging to his chest and shoulders, their small black eyes fixating on Dio. "You see, thanks to your dreams and the wishes of my family, I gained strength enough to claim a physical form again without the need of my old body. There is a major side effect of that method, however."

There is a rush of wind as Jonathan tosses his jacket and vest into the air. They float for a moment then vanish while the rest of his clothing shredded itself apart, strips of cloth forming themselves into more bats which fluttered around him, obscuring much of his body from view before they rushed back onto him to rapidly morph into new clothing. The cloud of bats cleared to reveal that he now wore tight violet leather pants with star shaped sheer patterns scattered along the length of his built legs. A pair of fingerless gloves covered his hands, where he flexed his fingers and gripped to feel the leather. His broad chest was bare, save for the vest-like jacket that barely reached past his pecs. They clearly couldn't be buttoned up with how tightly they were clinging to the sides of his torso.

From the back at the end of his jacket grew a large set of leathery bat like wings , flaring out wide, spanning out to nearly frame most of his body. Lastly, a pair of bats landed on his head, forming a smaller pair of little wings which rose out from both sides of his skull. The transformation appeared to be complete, when Jonathan noticed that his brown tie had stayed intact, so he gives it a gentle poke. It wiggles slightly before turning into an adorably confused little bat. It blinks at him, and after a pause forms into a gold necklace with three red star shaped pendants on the front.

"As you can see, I'm less of a human and more of an incubus, or at least that's what my mentor said I was." He speaks up causally , his gaze returning to the faces of the shocked men before him. "Don't worry, I will give you the full pleasure of fighting me once more , Dio." He moves his body into a familiar stance, his muscles tensing and his face steeling as his large wings spread wide. "Since that is one desire of yours, I am more then willing to fulfil. "

The night had only just begun after all.

So it's been a long time since I posted and here and decided to cross post everything as a halloween treat to everyone. :V


End file.
